


Selfish prayers and I can't get enough

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, But Minho is twisted, Come Swallowing, Excuse the slight blasphemy this exudes, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of some sort of god complex, Oral Sex, Praise kink a little, Sort Of, Throat Fucking, Voyeurism, dance studio AU, or whatever, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Hyunjin likes the dance studio and his dance instructor a little more. And Minho is very good at his job and even better at making Hyunjin drop on his knees.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Selfish prayers and I can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flams/gifts).



> Of course I was inspired by Hyunjin's criminal cover. And I wrote it for a friend as well since they pretty much inspired me to write more💕  
> Read the tags closely and then go for it if you are comfortable with everything there.  
> About the blasphemy well, it's pretty much more like a god complex but I wrote it with that intention as well so if you are not ok with it don't read. It's slight and I make no reference explicitly just so you know.  
> Enjoy💗

Hyunjin could let him step on his cock.

That’s the first thought that runs through his head when he first meets Minho.

Minho is older than him, Hyunjin doesn’t really like to call him _hyung_ and Minho doesn’t care.

They have different styles in dancing, Minho being more into hip-hop and precise movements while Hyunjin likes to keep it more fluid, his old lessons of contemporary to blame. He prefers slower vibes and r&b best and Minho agrees it suits him better as well.

Hyunjin looks like he’s making love to the music. He’s delicate and mellifluous almost, speaking a different language than other people. Than Minho as well. But they got is pretty well, to meet in the middle.

Now; their dynamic is not quite normal. And by that Hyunjin means they ended up fucking in the changing room a couple times after only two weeks. In Minho defense, Hyunjin kept grinding up and making him explain simple things to him as an excuse to have Minho’s hands all over his body. So, when Minho asked if he did it on purpose and Hyunjin nodded, it took little time for them to get in each other’s pants.

And it kept happening, not every single lesson but often enough for Hyunjin to get on his knees on command now.

Yes, he adores being used like this the most. If he is a sinner, at least he wants to do it right. It may even be a little selfish from him to get Minho’s attention every single lesson they have with others, but he doesn’t really care. Not when Minho encourages him to play like this. It’s a sick game they both learned to love too much.

And Hyunjin is always tempting him with sensual movements, hip thrusts in the air and honest to _fucking_ god Minho is trying his best not to throw caution to the wind and bend him over the couch in the studio and fuck him silly.

Hyunjin has also that fucked up tendency to beg for things, pouty lips and big eyes and Minho is a weak man. He doesn’t stop begging for it, not even stuffed with fingers up his ass, not even when he’s fucked like he likes the most and Minho got a taste of it, not really having in him to make Hyunjin stop.

Hyunjin likes it rough but Minho’s not always that way, despite fucking more than actually talking he is soft for him. And runs his tongue a lot, not only on his neck or throat. But with praises as well. Telling him how pretty he is, how gorgeous his movements are, how good he takes Minho’s cock and Hyunjin swallows everything Minho gives him, being it cum down his throat or spit in his mouth (for the sake of it).

And the fact that Hyunjin didn’t even have to ask for these details, they just clicked, really speaks volume about them.

Hyunjin would really like to give back the favor, complimenting Minho even outside aftercare – the first time Minho held him and told him how good he was, taking care of him after wrecking him is ingrained in Hyunjin’s mind: he didn’t expect aftercare after a quick fuck in the showers but there they were, Hyunjin naked and in Minho’s caring arms – but he becomes unable to speak quickly, and not from the gagging (Hyunjin insistence). Even so, he wants to do it more than ever, especially looking at Minho’s fucked up face every time he comes. Minho is gorgeous, godlike gorgeous. And sometimes Hyunjin thinks he can’t be real.

How many times did he drop on his knees, Minho’s dick his personal praying altar?

His point of worship?

He doesn’t know but their relationship is full of things people could find disgusting easily.

The _sweetest submission_ , that’s what Hyunjin would define the way Minho makes him feel.

Blissed.

Worshipped.

Ready to be ruined.

But he wants to participate more in it this time, to let Minho know how much he enjoys every single thing. Sure, the other knows it already and they do everything in the most consensual way every time but he wants to test a couple things and tell Minho he can do whatever to him, he’ll enjoy it with every inch of his body – deep down he wants to irritate him speaking too much and get fucked so hard to not be able to walk after, let alone dance, but there’s time for that as well.

Today should be a good day for something different.

The lesson ended quickly, Hyunjin decided to behave for the most part of it, which was odd.

After everyone got out of the studio, Minho is left with Hyunjin, alone, to clean a little.

“How come you’re so silent today?” Minho starts, jumping on the couch, “something’s on your mind, _baby_?”

Now, why does Minho feel the need to call him that already?

As if he needs to do that to make him all worked up, when his head is running miles per second.

“I’m gonna tell you if you lock the door first.” Hyunjin grins, licking his lips and staring at him from the chair. He’s sat in the same way Minho did the first time they met, legs wide open and arms on the top rail.

“You’re about to be a brat or something happened?” Minho asks and gets up, coming in front of him.

Cursed Minho and his soft eyes when he’s serious.

Cursed his dripping-honey like voice when he speaks to him.

And cursed his _damn_ hands when they pat his head.

“Neither, I want to do a couple things.” He says, letting Minho cup his cheek and pinch it a bit.

 _One day I’m gonna let you step on me and I’ll come just by looking in your eyes,_ his head is all over the place already but he has a plan and wants to stick with it.

“A couple?” Minho asks, eyebrows arched up, “ok, I’m very curious.”

Minho goes to lock the door. It’s useless on a Friday evening when everyone is out and he’s the last to use it, having the keys with him, but better stay safe.

Hyunjin stands up and goes to him, kissing his cheek and taking his hand to bring him to the sofa again.

“What was that for?” Minho sits there, looking up at the other.

“You’re sweet.” He shrugs, then drops on his knees, at the edge of the sofa.

“ _Oh_ , so you want it already?” Minho sounds surprised, “I thought you wanted something else.”

“I do, but first I wanna get in the mood.” Hyunjin smiles and presses his hand over Minho’s already forming bulge in his sweats.

“Great, go for it.” Minho relaxes in his hands and bucks up to let him take off his pants.

Hyunjin’s usually slow when doing it, taking his time while Minho is not really that much but he enjoys his face so he indulges in that slow game many times.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin’s hand takes him out his underwear fully, thumb rubbing under the head, “can you fuck my throat, today?”

“Sure thing, baby.”

“Can I jerk off while you do it, please?”

“Very talkative today, _huh_ slut,” Minho hisses when Hyunjin mouths at the tip, licking up the precum beads and swallowing with a blissed expression on his face, “go ahead.”

Hyunjin knows Minho’s not used to him talking much – he’s loud in other ways – but he’s just starting.

Hyunjin starts bobbing his head already, tonguing and lapping at the shaft, getting it past his gag reflex – if he even has any, Minho’s not very sure – and peeking from his eyelashes to look at Minho.

Usually the other starts talking him while he does it, praising and pocking his cheeks to touch his cock through it.

And he does all that, bucking up again to see if he’s ready.

Truth was, Hyunjin’s mouth is made for his cock. It’s tight, wet and warm, Minho can’t have enough of it.

“Look at you, already gone in your own head.”

_He’s starting._

Hyunjin whines at his words.

He really gets him well.

Yes, he’s going deep down his head, Minho’s scent and sweet taste on his lips – it’s fucked up to call that sweet and Hyunjin is fully aware of it, but it is for him.

Sweet.

Delightful.

Addictive.

“ _Hyunjinnie_ ’s cheeks are so full,” he says and pocks them again, “pretty.”

Hyunjin moans, Minho feeling the sound on his sensitive tip.

The younger palms himself a little, he can’t resist. Trying to not fully drop speechless.

Hyunjin’s hand passes the hem on his pants and underwear and grips at his dick, hard. He whimpers at the sudden contact he himself is the cause of, also to make Minho squirm even so little, his lips buzzing on his cock.

Then he gets off it with a loud pop, licking along the slit, “you’re so divine, Minho.”

“ _Oh_ , so you wanna speak…” he snorts.

“I do.” Hyunjin admits smiling, eyes dark.

“You don’t really enjoy my cock enough now, that’s why you felt the need to pop off?” Minho knows it’s not the truth, but he enjoys teasing.

“No, that’s not it,” he says as he laps at the side, “I wanted to tell you how gorgeous you are and how much I adore you.”

“ _Fuck,_ Hyunjin.” Minho whines. He usually doesn’t do that, but Hyunjin didn’t test it before.

He smirks, happy to find out he’s not the only one that gets off to praises.

“This top looks perfect on you baby, I can see your collarbones,” he wants to reach for them but he can’t so for now, he just admires his whole body, “you’re building up so good, it’s a blessing to look at you even more than when we met.”

If Hyunjin was a god, as Minho called him a couple times, he would have been honored to have such a gorgeous man worship him.

“You’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Minho says again, a hand in his hair and moving some stray strands out his vision and behind his ear while Hyunjin gets him back in his mouth, bobbing again, “it’s always a shame I can’t wake up to this every day,” He strokes his scalp with his nails then grips a fistful of hair and pulls, “I sure deserve to see this.”

 _Be rough, ruin me._ Hyunjin pleads with his eyes.

“The prettiest to ever exist, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he thrust in his mouth slightly, guiding his head to meet his thrusts, “I’m so lucky to see you like this, I swear to god you’re so gorgeous.”

Hyunjin moans again, letting Minho thrust freely in his mouth now, jaw hurting a little but it’s so worth it. It’s almost like the pain gives him pleasure, but he doesn’t want to explore more of that just yet.

Minho waits for him anyways and they are not going anywhere for now.

The elder keeps his thrusts steady now, going deep and doesn’t take his eyes off him for a second.

“You’d look even prettier all marked up, but I can live with just this pretty fine for now.” He chuckles, his voice trembling a little. He wants that, to be marked by him. To show that divine bruises on his skin that only a godlike person can leave such prettily.

Minho’s close, Hyunjin knows.

He looks him in the eyes, unspoken question on his lips and Hyunjin would swallow that as well if he could, but he limits to nod and let Minho come in his mouth after a couple hard thrusts, with a low groan and chanting his name like he’s praying, even if the one on kneeling is Hyunjin not him.

Hyunjin swallows, _oh_ he loves that part the most.

He does it the same way Minho always did with his noises and all the pleas when he fucked him against the wall the first time and all the times after that.

Hyunjin licks his lips, Minho’s still panting and coming down his high.

“Can I come, please Minho?” He says, _begging_ and moving his hand on his cock sloppily.

His voice is so raspy, Minho is blissed hearing how much his dick fucked him good.

“Sure thing, if you’re such a needy slut.”

“I– _ah!_ want to show you something, I can’t do it like _this_.” Hyunjin speeds up, looking at him with puppy eyes and Minho smiles.

Hyunjin comes in his hand, eyes squeezed shut.

A _shame_ he couldn’t look at Minho while doing so. He licks his hand clean looking at him though, Minho bucking up to dress back.

“You become such a whore when I lock this door.” Minho offers him a hand and takes him in his lap, Hyunjin nuzzling in his neck.

“No one’s even here and you like it.” He mumbles.

“Not as much as you, baby.” Minho argues.

“I wanna show you a cover I’m working on.” He tucks his dick back in his pants carefully, he’s still so oversensitive but he reminds himself it was worth it and gets up.

“Interesting.”

“I want you to tell me if you like it.” Hyunjin goes to the computer and plays a song.

And of course, it has to be _Criminal_.

Minho hates him for it. Well, not really but he’s turned on, _again_.

That choreography is something else. Especially because Hyunjin is supposed to tie his hands together a little and Minho’s mind runs wild.

“You really need me to enjoy it, huh?” Minho stands up as well and walks in his direction.

“If I get to please you, I can call it a day.” Hyunjin speaks fondly.

He maybe should not, but what’s wrong with getting a liking on the other? Especially when it seems to be mutual.

They have time to explore that as well.

Minho straddles his hips, crashing them both together as he kisses along his jaw, “I’m gonna bring you to my flat one day and fuck you dumb.”

“It’s a promise?”

“More like a threat.”

“I’d love it.” Hyunjin says sweetly.

“Of course you do, you’re sick to your head.” Minho teases, holding him tight.

“We both are.”

“I guess we found each other.” Minho kisses under his ear, one hand going up his chest.

“You ruined me for anyone.” Hyunjin sighs, cupping his cheek.

“I’d ruin you for everyone to see.” Minho smirks.

“Exhibitionist.”

“You want me to think you’re not?” the older protests, “covering that song and showing off in front of me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Slut.” Minho says simply and goes back to the sofa, legs spread up, one hand on his v-line.

“For you.” Hyunjin blows him a kiss and goes to play the song from the end, on loop, getting into position and taking the ribbon.

 _Here we go_. Minho’s mind is at it again, he doesn’t even want to think about Hyunjin on his bed, spread out and tied up, saliva dripping down his chin. He doesn’t want to think about him moaning Minho’s name and smiling like he always does, Minho’s fingers in his mouth and crying from overstimulation. He just _doesn’t_.

“You want help with that?” Minho asks, eyes dark and palming himself.

“It’s a simple knot and I can do it myself, I need it loose.” Hyunjin laughs softly.

“What, you’re scared I wanna tie you up too tight?” Minho smirks, grabbing his crotch.

“I will not let your horny ass ruin my choreography.”

Hyunjin gets on his knees, hands tied up, on top of his head.

Minho’s _not_ ready to watch this with his eyes.

He moves slowly as the music starts, his thighs spreading a tiny bit more and getting back in the previous position. Minho’s eyes are on them. His movements change pace then gets slow again, Minho pressing hard on his semi now.

It’s the way the pace changes that makes Minho almost moan loud, and the song just started.

Hyunjin’s chest is stuttering to the rhythm, following the beats and he slowly gets up.

Minho may be the horniest he’s been in a while – and he got his dick sucked not even 10 minutes earlier – but what he feels in his heart is more kin to pride. He’s proud of him. He’s moving amazing and embodies the song perfectly.

When he’s up completely and keeps dancing, Minho follows his hands and then his feet and has nothing to say about his synchronization and pace. Every single detail is perfect. He really wants to be a good _hyung_ and help him get better but seeing him dance like that makes him whine more and lose his mind. He is doing amazing. Which means he can thirst over him after 30 seconds – the longest of his life if he has to be completely honest.

As he gets back on his knees and then back up, Minho’s hand goes past the hem of him underwear and encircles his fingers on his shaft.

His breath hitches when he takes off the ribbon with his teeth, pumping himself a little. His eyes follow every single movement of Hyunjin’s body, but truth is if he wasn’t a pro on that he could easily be distracted by Hyunjin’s fucked up face and messy hair. And the way he looked at him when he had the ribbon in his mouth, that’s an image Minho will jerk off on for the rest of his life. He bucks up as he keeps dancing – Minho doesn’t miss one bit – to take his pants off again and thrust in his fist, eyes glassy.

Minho could look at his hands and arms move for hours without getting bored. Hyunjin is so elegant.

And when he places his hands in _that_ position and body-rolls, Minho’s mind sends him an image that he for sure doesn’t want in his head. He could come only from the thought of it. Even more if he thinks he can actually restrain Hyunjin’s arms _that_ way.

He feels so twisted for even thinking what he just did, but it’s too late because it’s in his brain now.

“You really are worth looking at, the whole heaven could not compare.”

Hyunjin hears him clearly and he doubles his efforts in staying concentrate on the moves. It’s not that hard for him, he’s prepared for the choreography a lot and feels confident with each move (and he jerked off in from of the mirror after a couple times as well), but Minho makes him lightheaded.

When Hyunjin moves, his shirt exposes his toned muscle and his abs.

 _Fuck_ , Minho doesn’t even have a thing for that but Hyunjin makes them interesting.

“One day I’ll be the one on my knees and I will worship you so fucking much that every single deity out there would get jealous.”

This could easily get to Hyunjin’s head if he was sitting next to him right now, but he is affected by it anyway.

Hyunjin finishes his choreography turning his back at him, panting hard.

Minho wants to get up to hug him but he’s too hard to move.

Hyunjin turns around, smiling at him, his eyes closing in that cute way and Minho reaches for the water bottle next to him. Hyunjin takes the ribbon from the floor and runs to him, getting in his lap with a loud sound.

Minho wants to kiss him, to praise him, to hug and give him the world all at the same time.

“Drink baby, good job.” He opts for giving him the bottle and Hyunjin drinks, some drops of water sliding on his chin and neck and disappearing in his shirt, Minho’s eyes following them till the end.

“You liked it?” He asks after, looking down at Minho’s hand still on his dick. He’s hard like him as well, his pants are so uncomfortable he wants to tear them apart.

“I adored it.” Minho says, his eyes snapping back at his face and he kisses his forehead.

Minho makes him feel like like he’s touched by gods or something. He always gets sweet and then rough, giving him what he wants and these roles interchange a lot. Sometimes Hyunjin’s the prayer to his dick and sometimes Minho’s is the one that adores and worships him while fucking into him like mad.

He doesn’t even know what that feeling can be called, he doesn’t know if there is a word to describe it.

He likes it too much for his own good, it’s getting to his head. Even if Minho makes him feel like that, he knows so _damn_ well just how much Minho has a thing for himself and his cock in Hyunjin’s mouth. It’s ok because Hyunjin feels like being a simple praying human in front of him and his sweet _divine_ scent.

It’s not even like Minho tempted him with anything, but Hyunjin for sure learned how to let himself go without feeling ashamed since meeting him. It’s so good to be selfish about your own pleasure with someone else that actually connects with you on that and wants you to be like that, self-centered for once, in love with pleasure.

Minho was send by gods to break him, and Hyunjin wants this to _ruin_ him beyond repair.

Minho’s hand finds his waist while the other hand is still on his cock, moving on it lazily.

Hyunjin takes in his face and lingers with his eyes on his lips, slick with spit and shiny, and takes out the black material, smirking a little.

“You want me to tie you?” Minho chuckles.

“Yes, please.” Hyunjin smiles, nodding his head rapidly.

His way to always pepper in a _please_ , just to remind himself and Minho he adores begging for things, it’s gonna send Minho’s mind places.

“Sure thing,” Minho takes it, “else?”

“Can I ride your thigh, pretty please?”

“Of course, _pretty_ slut.”

Hyunjin loves when he calls him that. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, but he _adores_ it.

“Be a good slut and take the lube cuz I don’t you to go bare here.” Minho cleans his hand on his sweats and takes the ribbon in both hands now.

“I like the friction, tho.” Hyunjin says but still complies, standing up and running back to him with the lube, hands up and jumping happy.

Minho almost coos out loud at that.

He’s too cute.

He almost _hates_ how cute he is and how much he wants to squeeze it – knowing Hyunjin, he’s probably into that as well.

Hyunjin gets back and helps Minho off his pants, sitting on one thigh.

“Want me to spank you before?” Minho says as he pours just a little lube on his bare thigh and Hyunjin gets out of his pants and underwear, kicking them off.

“No, I’m good, but grab my ass hard when you’re close, please.”

He’ll like to have his cheeks bruised but if he gets spanked, he wants it hard enough to make it _burn_ and today’s not a good day for it.

“Well, _well_ , you really do speak today,” Minho grips his hips and positions him on his slightly lubed thigh, he wants to have fun as much as he can, “how comes that your pretty mouth opened more to talk lots, baby?”

Minho ties his hands together, not too tight and puts them up.

“Today’s like that I guess.” Hyunjin giggles, moving his hips on Minho’s thigh and feeling so good already. His length and ass cheeks touching the hot lubed skin feels perfect.

He loves doing it – one time he came just from grinding down his hole on it and it felt so unreal – and Minho’s thigh is hard and solid.

“So, it’s a special treatment.” Minho gets back to his neglected cock, spreading the precum on the shaft and passing his thumb on the slit.

“You like it?” Hyunjin asks, his arms a little uncomfortable so he gets them down a little, Minho letting him do as he pleases for once.

Hyunjin likes restraint, not moving much and being at Minho’s complete mercy. They didn’t do much of that game though but enough to know he wants more and more.

“Yes.” Minho admits, one hand over Hyunjin ones’ and pulling them down even more, now at his chest and Hyunjin takes the black t-shirt in his fingers as much as he can, moving faster and rolling his hips on Minho’s thigh.

“Then I’ll try to do it more.” He whispers, more to himself than Minho but he hears him anyway and speeds his pumps on his dick.

“We’ll see if you’re able with three fingers up your ass.”

Hyunjin whimpers at that, grinding his hips down and Minho takes his cock in his hand.

“God, you’re prettier than any person I know.”

“Y-you’re prett– _ahh!_ ” a high-pitched moan escapes his lips, but he doesn’t want to stop talking, “prettier.”

“Drop this baby, I get it,” Minho’s voice is sweeter than it’s ever been, “let yourself go for me, yea?” he kisses his cheek and pumps him harder, Hyunjin speeding his movements more till something snaps and his hips buck up in Minho’s fist, coming harder than he did half an hour earlier, with a loud moan.

Minho tilts his head, licks his hand, cleaning it of the rest on his shirt and unties Hyunjin’s hands. Hyunjin grips at his shirt, head falling on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Minho’s close too so he grips tight at Hyunjin’s ass making his whimper.

“Just watch baby.” Minho says, his voice breathy and the other hums.

Minho comes hard as well, a stuttered groan echoing in the studio.

It takes a while for them to catch their breath again, even after drinking water, as they pant in each other’s mouths.

They always made out after coming and it almost feels like a ritual of some sort.

Hyunjin smiles in the kiss at the thought.

If Minho’s sick to his head for some fucked up kink ( _kinks_ ), Hyunjin enjoys them a little too much to not be the same.

They kiss softly now, Minho whispering sweet nothings in his ear and cuddling him in his lap.

They separate after some time, going in the changing room to get other clothes and dress.

“Well, do you have plans for tomorrow?” Minho asks, helping him in his pants.

“I’m getting dicked down by my dance instructor, if he wants it.”

“He’ll come for your ass at 6pm, I’m sure you can manage to do something till then.”

Hyunjin grins.

They are both weird at the end of the day.

Could be worse.

They will eventually get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I wrote it in less than a day and I had so much fun. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
